EMINEM SPOOF
by UpcomingScreenPlayWriter
Summary: Basically, makes fun of wiggers and the white rapper wannabes of the world.


These ideas are nightmares for white parents Their kids are acting, dressing, and talking black and they don't make any sense Whatever they say it just comes out "fo shizzle" Watching Snoop Dogg's "Doggy Televizzle" What the fuckizzle where the hell do these kids think they come from? They don't live in the ghetto; hell they don't even own a gun At first they were rich, preppy Abercrombie & Fitch kids now they're little wiggers With names that end in Dawg or abbreviations wanting to be niggers If I ever see one come pass me by on the street I tell him to get away from me or he'll get his ass beat I hate it that Eminem has turned these kids into wannabe rappers, if I had the chance I'd use their heads as toilet seats and take some crappers But I guess that's how it goes when you're living in suburbia Kill all the wiggers let them die of hypothermia  
  
Chorus: Pray for, pray for the years, and pray for the white parents shedding tears. Pray with me just for today. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the good Lord will take all this wannabe shit away!  
  
I walk down the streets I see backwards hats, basketball jerseys, and pants hanging and sagging so low you swear they were filled with bags of rats It's amazing how these kids see just one thing on the TV And they're copycatting it and making it into a thing of society I don't care if you're trying to look popular and cool To me all you do is look like a fool I guess to you guys the feeling is cool and maybe it's great But it won't be any sooner when a drive-by shooting comes and converting back to white-hood will be too late But that's your disaster, that's your fault you see You keep worshipping Eminem and God knows what else like it's made for you and me Well, it isn't Eminem is just another Vanilla Ice, another Marky Mark The man's pale skinned for Gods sakes does he look even dark? Am I seeing things, am I eyes deceiving me Or are you too stupid to not agree with me And the man doesn't even have much for raps he talks about his mom's saggy tits and how he couldn't get breast fed and loved because his dad had fits Well, ain't that shits! Do I care? Hell no I could care less if you let your mom live or die, you're probably make it up, and you're probably at her house now having milk and cookies and eating some apple pie But that's what you and the media don't want us to think Personally, I think all wiggers are actors in a big play and their acting stinks  
  
One of these days you're all going to end up in jail, dropping the soap, getting humped by Big Bubba and having inmates throw puke at you inside a pail You're going to be dead meat, a prisoner's bitch, all because you couldn't scratch the scratch you couldn't itch And I don't mean your hairy nut-sack I mean the idea of acting black It's a shame what you've done to yourself Oh, well I guess you're fucked so I guess you gotta accept that you just screwed yourself  
  
Chorus: Pray for the children, pray for the adults, and pray for the people who try to be like chocolate malts. Pray with me just for today. Hopefully tomorrow the good Lord will take them away!  
  
John Cena of wrestling is fine I like his act, he's not actually living it up as a black person, or being whack. Its all a fake he knows it's not real. Well, that's good because I think all wiggers need a smacking across the head and be made like a pig and squeal. It's sad what the world has become I don't know what's better listening to Eminem bitch and moan Or listening to music with an actual beat and can play a tone I mean sure rap can be okay, but after awhile it becomes really gay Now, some people can disagree with me, hey that's fine, but when you get tired of seeing White people act black it goes over the line It becomes hilarious, it becomes so fucking stupid Hey it's not Valentine's Day and do I look like Cupid? My poop is browner than these white boy rappers and hell they've even sound way better They actual keep a sound, they actually keep a rhythm Justin Timberlake is trying to be one and so is J.C. Chasez what happened to the N' SYNC sensation? I guess that's how being wannabes corrupts your mind, posing and copying till it all sounds sublime: Talking about hoes, 22's, bling-bling, and getting laid Having expensive houses and getting sex from the maids Talking about shoes, clothes, and cars Sitting on yachts, drinking beer, and smoking fat cheap cigars But hey in the next few years rap will probably die, people will get tired of hearing the same damn lines It'll become old, it'll become useless Make way for rock, techno, and pop music not this mess We don't need another Luda, we don't need another P. Diddy I mean they already have Diddy what do need next a Donkey? Kong that is!  
  
Well, it looks it's time to end my song, it's look like the Chinese guy is hitting the gong, it looks like some dude is toking up on a bong, it looks like some fat overweight kid is eating some Ding-Dongs, ah hell, don't leave it to us white people to make up verses, or raps because in the end it always turns out like crap.  
  
Chorus: Pray for white America! Pray for today! Pray for white people not to turn fruity and start wearing ice around their necks! Stop the "bizzle, wizzle, tizzle, shizzle, pizzle, mizzle, rizzle, kizzile, whatever izzle", please let it stop! Please Lord take it away! 


End file.
